


The God On My Shoulder

by slimmest_shady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And Oswald is a spirit, If You Squint - Freeform, Jim is a God, M/M, Medium!Ed, OT3, riddlergordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimmest_shady/pseuds/slimmest_shady
Summary: Oswald is killed in a hit and run incident, where he's then given the option by a god to move onto his next life or stay on Earth as a lonely spirit.In naive hopes of bringing his murderer to justice, he decides to stay where he then meets a medium named Edward Nygma. Can Edward help bring him and his mother closure by catching the killer?





	The God On My Shoulder

It’s rainy and gloomy the night Oswald dies. 

He’s driving along the outskirts of Gotham, trying to get out of the horrid weather in a hurry. Rain pelting against the windshield in a thrum, the road a hazy vision to him. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a furry creature appeared ahead of the car’s tracks. 

Before Oswald can even comprehend his options, he’s swerving out of the way. The tires screeching against the pavement before the car is out of his control and off the road, hitting a tree head on. 

That’s not what killed him though, not even close. 

When he had emerged from his wrecked car, a trail of crimson had trickled down his head. Disoriented in the black night, he had staggered back onto the highway in hopes of finding help, his head aching and his bad leg flaring up in pain.

Oswald hears it before he feels it, a whizzing sound of an approaching speeding car, he felt the impact like a strike of lightening. Oswald was dead before he hit the ground. 

A feeling passes over Oswald in that moment, a feeling he can only describe as otherworldly and it’s like he was never hit. He’s suddenly standing right next to a halting car, left in complete confusion.

The car’s wheels shrieked to a stop, a moment passing before a gruff looking man steps out with the collar of his trench coat up and a hat casting a shadow over his face. The tail lights of the car are murky and cast a dim light on the gruesome scene Oswald sees before him; the body of a man a heap on the ground. 

The unknown driver cursing beneath his breath at the sight, stalking towards the sprawled out body, walking right past a stunned Oswald. 

“S-sir!” He gasped out finally. 

Assuming his words were lost in the harsh winds, as he got no response. 

With slow and curious steps, he made his way to fully take in the sight of the corpse ahead. His gaze locked on the body laid in a pool of blood. 

Oswald stiffened. He recognized the raven black hair, the pale skin that practically glowed in the brief appearance of the moonlight peeking through grey clouds,and he certainly recognized the dark attire. The face barely visible amidst the blood spatters, but he did notice the long hook of the nose. Oswald realized that the corpse, was his. 

He had let out a sharp scream as a clap of thunder resounded throughout the surrounding forest, his legs giving out on him in pure shock. He didn’t even take notice of the unknown driver slipping back into his vehicle, driving off.

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aged 33. Killed in a hit and run. Is this information correct?” An unexpected voice can be heard from behind where Oswald sits in a panic. It takes him a moment to tear his eyes from the horrific sight of his mangled body to look at the other man who appeared seemingly out of thin air, his mouth still agape.

“I know you’re shocked and terrified with the current situation, but an answer is necessary, Cobblepot. That is your name, correct?”

“I’m dead!?”

 

A shaken Oswald was taken in a blink of an eye with the touch of the man’s hand with little to no explaining of what he had just witnessed, simply grunting ‘your death’ to the scared man. 

The change in scenery and the shift of temperature caused him to dig his fingers into the unknown man’s arm out of surprise, grip tight. The man not seeming to mind nor care, like it was boringly routine to him.

He found himself surrounded by four, white walls - a small room with no decor, he noted after he took a quick glance around. And a single door. 

A simple table with two chairs were placed in the centre of the room. 

The other man had forced his arm out of Oswald’s grip and made his way to the table, taking a seat before turning his gaze to the petit man expectantly. His eyes shifting towards the seat across him in a silent request.

 

The two were sitting across from each other in a suffocating atmosphere, the clinking of a spoon against a porcelain teacup was all that could be heard. The man had been stirring for a few minutes now, his eyes focused on how the contents swirled, seemingly not taking notice of the uncomfortable silence. He hadn’t spoken a word since he had explained what had just happened to the freshly deceased man. 

Oswald took that moment to finally focus on the situation, to finally take in the appearance of the strange man in front of him. Blond hair smoothed back, crisp blue eyes similar to the ocean,, faint wrinkles along his brow line, looked around Oswald’s age, and a navy blue suit wrapped around the slightly taller, muscular figure. He was handsome, looks fit for a movie star. Nonetheless, he still creeped the hell out of the smaller man. He seemed perfectly normal, except he wasn’t. Not in the slightest.

“Who are you, again?” His gaze had lifted from the cup curiously as Oswald spoke up.

“I am your guidance to a new life, Cobblepot. Your drink is almost ready, please be patient.” He had almost sounded robotic, repeating his explanation he had given him back on the road. Oswald held back a scoff at his vague answer. 

“No, I mean, what’s your name?”

“You can call me whatever you like. It won’t matter in a few minutes anyhow.” At that, he had pushed the small teacup forward and across the table, setting it in front of Oswald. “Drink this, and the memories of your past life will be gone and you’ll be reborn.”

A lump had formed at the base of Oswald’s throat at his words, rendering him speechless. His hands lifting off his lap to curl around the warm cup, he let his fingers trace the rim in hesitance. He stared down at the bright orange, translucent liquid that it was filled with. 

“What happens if I don’t?” 

“Your spirit will remain on earth forever, slowly growing more bitter as time passes.” He answere matter-of-factly. 

“Like an angry ghost?”

“Exactly.”

Silence had creeped by for a drawn out moment. Oswald eventually speaking up softly.

“Can I ask a question before I go?”

“Yes.”

“Will I...immediately start growing in a womb when I leave?”

“Yes.”

“In 2017?”

“I have no idea when you’ll be born. You could be born as an Italian girl in the year 2234. I don’t know where you’ll go after you leave.”

“That’s...incredible, yet terrifying.” Oswald could almost laugh at how scared he is, almost.

“Can I ask one more?”

“Last one.” 

He’s hesitant before he asks this time, fearing the answer.  
“Will the police ever catch who murdered me?”

“...No.”

“What?” He snaps, before fear takes over his expression. “Then I-I don’t want to go! What about my mother? First, her child dies and then she never sees the murderer brought to justice? No, no...that’s too cruel. I won’t leave my mom alone like that!” His words turning bitter towards the end, on the edge of venomous as he spits them.

“You’re already gone.”

Any fight in Oswald had left him at that.

“You could stay here...but she won’t be able to see you, hear you, or feel you anymore. You’ll just be a spirit, you won’t be able to reach anyone in the physical world. And trust me, you won’t ever come to terms with the pain you feel when your loved ones completely see through you. You will just watch them mourn your death in silence, never being able to comfort them.”

Oswald’s eyes become glossy with tears at the thought and a coldness washes over him, he can’t stomach that reality. But it isn’t right, it couldn’t be right. Voice thick with unshed tears, he speaks up again. “But I can’t just - but what about my mother?”

“That’s not for me to say. You’ve already used up your questions anyway. Now you’re going to need to make your decision with what information you’ve got. I strongly suggest just drinking the tea and go about your way to the next life. Any options you have left on earth will leave you a tormented soul wandering it alone. Choose wisely.”

Oswald already knows the answer, despite the other man’s warnings, he knows what he’ll choose anyway. With finality, he answers, “No. I have to stay, for my mom.”

“I suggest you rethink—”

“I said I’m staying!”

“...Very well. You’re free to leave.” He hadn’t sounded defeated, instead reluctant. He gestured to the door directly behind Oswald.

The legs of the chair give a screech against the wooden floor as Oswald stands up, the other man watching quietly as he walks out the door without another glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the first episode of the K-Drama "Goblin" and The Egg story.  
> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes! I will be introducing Edward in the next chapter btw lol  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
